


For The Last Time

by somewhereinthedreams



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Bolt - Freeform, Canon Universe, F/M, Medusa - Freeform, Medusa Bolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereinthedreams/pseuds/somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Black Bolt and Medusa aren't on the same page following their reunion. He wants to talk. For once, she doesn't. This takes place between 01x05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes and 01x06: The Gentleman's Name Is Gorgon.





	For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing fics for what feels like eons, but I’m always a little cautious when I dive into a new fandom. I’ve been musing on Inhumans for a while, and while this isn’t the first idea I had...it’s the first one I completed. I thoroughly enjoyed Inhumans and hope it gets picked up for Season 2, but I’m not holding my breath. I’m looking forward to exploring the fandom by reading fics, writing my own and checking out some of the comics. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

“You couldn’t have known,” Medusa insisted, the frustration evident in her voice.

Black Bolt shook his head, not needing words to convey that he disagreed with her. Maybe he wasn’t directly responsible for Maximus’ betrayal, but he didn’t handle his brother and now they were all paying the price.

_“Medusa is writhing on the floor.”_

Medusa most of all. 

He felt himself get agitated as he remembered the contempt in Maximus’ voice as he gleefully shared his triumph. He wanted to strangle his brother to wipe that smug look off his face. How dare Maximus treat her like that? He had no right. None whatsoever. 

_You warned me. Karnak warned me. I didn’t listen._

This never should’ve happened. He should’ve dealt with his brother earlier. He made that mistake once, but he wouldn’t make it again. He hadn’t decided yet what he wanted to do to his brother. He would be well within his right to kill him, but that seemed so final. Although, he would be lying if he didn’t admit he was considering it.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now. We’re together, can we just focus on that?” Medusa pleaded. She reached for his hands and laced their fingers together. “We have to find Crystal and we still need to recover Triton.”

He dropped her hands and sadly traced his finger along his cheek, before placing them over his heart.

_Medusa..._

Even though she was more than her hair. It defined her. Maximus humiliated Medusa. Stripped her of her power. Her sense of self. 

Medusa blinked away tears and then turned her back on him, signalling that the conversation was over. It was something she didn’t typically do. He couldn’t continue discussing something if she wouldn’t look at him. 

Fighting wasn’t something new to them. They were both had tempers. They were stubborn. Opinionated. Passionate. 

If they couldn’t come to an agreement, they usually took some time to cool off. He would go to the Quiet Room to meditate. She would go for a walk to clear her head. Then they would reconvene. Compromise. Or sometimes there would be no need. Sometimes they just needed a little space after arguing and things would be fine. 

But this wasn’t an ordinary fight. They were under an unbelievable amount of stress. They were exhausted.

Physically.

Mentally.

Emotionally.

Black Bolt closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He silently breathed a sigh of relief when she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. 

Unaccustomed to her neck being exposed, he gently pressed his lips to the back of her neck. It was selfish really. As much hugging her was intended to comfort her, being near her comforted him.

He hated being apart from Medusa these past few days. Not just because she spoke for him and it was impossible to communicate on Earth without her. But he missed her. Missed being near her. Missed fighting with her.

Black Bolt closed his eyes, taking a few moments to relax. Everything had been so hectic since they found each other that they hadn’t even been able to take a moment to just be. There was just too much going on. Medusa was right. They needed to find Crystal and Lockjaw, then recover Triton. Once everyone was together, they could make their way back to Attilan and deal with Maximus. 

He wished he could ignore the real world and they could stay in this moment, but they didn’t have the luxury. Plus, he didn’t want this fight to just blow over. They needed to talk about this. He needed to apologize. He held her tightly for a few more moments then gently squeezed her until she turned around.

Medusa held his gaze for a few seconds, but her eyes shifted downward as he began to sign.

_I’m sorry._

“You don’t - ”

Black Bolt gently placed his fingers over her lips to silence her.

_Let me apologize for not listening to you. Okay?_

Medusa nodded, so he continued.

_What you think matters to me. Most of all, you matter to me. You’re so strong. Smart. Fearless. Beautiful._

__

__

I love you.

“I love you,” Medusa whispered. She tilted her head and watched him curiously as he knelt down in front of her. 

Gorgon gasped behind them, but Black Bolt ignored his cousin and kept his eyes trained on Medusa’s.

He stared up at her and took her hand in his. He kissed her hand and stared up at her lovingly. Even without her signature red flowing locks, she still managed to take his breath away. She was just that beautiful. He brushed his thumb over her wedding ring.

_My Queen._

“What? What’s going on?” Louise asked. “I thought they were married. Why is he proposing? Is it like an Earth thing?”

“They are married,” Karnak said.

“The King of Attilan kneels to no one,” Gorgon said.

“Isn’t she Queen?” 

“He outranks her,” Gorgon explained.

“His parents were King and Queen before him,” Karnak added.

Black Bolt could hear the fervent whispers on the other side of the room. He knew they were talking about him and Medusa, but he didn’t care. Didn’t care if kneeling before her was against protocol. Medusa was _his_ Queen. 

_You are my Queen._

He was the King of Attilan, he bowed to no one. He would never make Medusa bow to him, even though he technically could. Protocol dictated he could since he was born a Prince, but she was his equal. He respected her too much to ever make her feel like less than him.

She was more than his wife. His lover. His best friend. His translator.

She was his life.

Medusa bowed her head slightly, unable to hide behind her hair. She motioned for him to stand and she launched herself into her arms. “You are my King,” Medusa whispered in his ear.

She pulled back from him slightly and traced her fingers over his face as he framed her face in his hands. “It happened and I want to move forward. I don’t want to dwell on it.”

_He will pay. I’m done being blind to my brother._

“We all underestimated him,” Medusa agreed.

_Never again._

THE END


End file.
